


Jinkies!

by Stygos



Series: Daphne's Training [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bestiality, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Velma doesn't want to know better, Velma ought to know better, the bestiality is video from the previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygos/pseuds/Stygos
Summary: Velma can't stop thinking about the fucked-up video Daphne sent her. And tonight she's going to get to do something about it.





	Jinkies!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, mind the tags! Please don't read unless you want your childhood ruined. Seriously, this is a fucked up fic. Last chance to turn back.

Velma couldn't stop thinking about the fucked-up video Daphne sent her. Couldn't stop thinking about her friend, face down on a bench, being licked out by their favorite great dane, before getting mounted by the frantically eager dog. The way Daphne cried out as Scooby's knot inflated, tying them together. And then the way she eagerly chocked on Shaggy's cock, slurping up his cum while his dog filled up that sweet little cunt with his seed.

And here Velma thought Daphne was so damn pure. Sure, she knew that sometimes her friend masturbated oh-so-quietly in the middle of the night. Velma loved it when the soft sighs and bitten off moans drifted across the room from her friend's bed. She'd stroke her own cunt in response, imagining that Daphne was dreaming about her, even though she knew her friend didn't think of her like that. But never in a million years would she have imagined the fantasies that Daphne had been having. Fantasies of rape and torture. Fantasies that she needed Velma's help with. The email explaining exactly what she wanted Velma to do had ended with such pretty begging.

_Please, Velma. I need this so, so much. I'm such a filthy slut. I'm begging you, punish me. I want you to. Don't let me say no. Unless I say 'safeword' don't let anything I say stop you. There's a box under your bed with everything you need. If you don't want to do this, just put it back under my bed and we'll never speak of it again. Otherwise, if I start masturbating during the night, that will be your signal. Please, Velma, I'm counting on you._

_P.S. Whether you do this or not, please don't tell Fred. He'll never understand. _

Yeah, hard to imagine what their clean-cut fearless leader would say if he knew what his 'innocent' crush was up to. Velma grinned to herself. It would almost be worth risking Daphne's upset to see his expression. But she didn't want to kill the golden goose, so to speak. At least not until she'd wrung every ounce of pleasure from abusing Daphne's gorgeous body.

(And if a quiet voice was asking why Daphne had made this rape request by email rather than in person, well that was easy enough to rationalize away. After all, if Daphne was going to allow herself to be spit-roasted by Scooby and Shaggy, the least she could do was spread her legs for her best friend).

It was difficult, acting normal after watching that video, even though Shaggy and Scooby seemed the same. She'd never have guessed they'd both been balls-deep inside their red haired friend. God, she was picturing them again. She shivered with a weird mix of disgust and arousal.

Tonight, though, it would be her turn. Fred had taken Shaggy and Scooby with him on a just-the-boys camping trip, so she and Daphne had the whole place to themselves. She managed to wish her roommate a pleasant goodnight and then closed her eyes and calmed her breath, pretending to sleep.

It wasn't long at all before she heard the faint rustling of Daphne's covers, and then the quiet moan of pleasure. She put on her glasses and slipped quietly out of her bed, walking softly over to the shadowed bulk of Daphne's bed. The sounds from the bed became more distinct, soft panting and very quiet grunt. Daphne must have her eyes closed because she didn't react to Velma standing over her.

With one swift movement, Velma ripped back the covers and snapped on the beside light. She was rewarded by the sight of Daphne frozen in shock, her nightgown pushed above her breasts, exposing herself from those luscious tits all the way down. Like Velma, she was not wearing panties. One hand pinched hard at a nipple, and the other was buried between her legs. Velma could smell her friend's musty arousal. 

Before Daphne could react, Velma pounced on the bed, straddling Daphne's waist and forcing her arms above her head. Her own nightgown hitched up to her waist, and she wiggled her hips, rubbing her damp cunt on Daphne's soft skin. Daphne tried to struggle, but Velma was much to strong for her.

"Oh, someone's been naughty," said Velma, grinding down. "What were you thinking about? Were you imagining a big ole dog cock, filling up that hot little cunt?"

Daphne's eyes widened in horror. "Velma??! What...how did you know?"

"Oh, I've watched your video many times now. So fucking hot, seeing you taking it from both ends. I didn't realize what a big boy Shaggy was, but you swallowed him down like a champ. Your such a dirty slut."

Tears appeared in her friend's eyes. "Video? Oh god..."

"Yeah, you put on quite a show. Such a bad girl. Fucking a dog. Seems to me you need to be punished."

Daphne started to shake her head, trying once more to break Velma's grip. "No, no, Velma, please..."

"Oh, you don't want me to punish you? Okay then. Maybe I should send the video to your dad, then. I bet he'd be happy to punish you."

Daphne's face went from bright red to pale. "No, don't! Oh god..."

"Hmmm, do you think it would turn him on? Seeing his little girl getting fucked like that? Might make for an interesting punishment. But I still think I can do better. So what's it going to be. Me, or daddy?"

Daphne just stared up at her a long moment, before answering in a little girl voice, "You."

"Not very convincing. I need to know you really want this. Tell me what a slut you've been, and beg me to punish you."

Daphne's eyes closed. "Please, Velma, punish me. I've been so bad. I can't stop thinking about it, how it felt to be fucked, how Scooby's cock filled me up so good. I need to stop thinking about it. Please. I am such a dirty slut, wanting it all the time. Help me, I want you to punish me. Please, please..."

Daphne's voice, which had sounded reluctant at first, became more and more convincing. Velma reached back with one hand and stroked Daphne's pussy. Her friend cried out, and a gush of wetness covering Velma's fingers. She pressed in and out roughly, getting them nice and wet, and then put them to her friend's mouth.

"Suck," she said, and Daphne opened her mouth, and Velma shoved her fingers in, making her friend choke. That hot mouth closed around her fingers, sucking as Velma slid them in and out. So pretty.

"Okay," she said. "If you really feel that strongly, I will punish you. Keep your hands right where they are. I'll be right back."

She hopped off to got get the box of toys under her bed. This was going to be so fun.

Soon she had the redhead just as she wanted her, arms spread above her tied to the headboard, a spreader bar holding her thighs wide. Daphne's pussy was decorated with a tuff of red hair, framing the swollen and dripping lips of her cunt. Then Velma pulled out a pair of nipple clamps.

"Let's see how far those nubs will stretch!"

She attached them to Daphne's nipples, screwing them tight and ignoring Daphne's screams of pain.

"Please, Velma, it hurts, it hurts!"

Daphne's voice was broken with sobbing, but she didn't say her safeword from her email, so Velma pushed on. Instead she attached the free ends to the spreader bar, forcing Daphne to curl up her legs to keep the clamps from stretching her out. Velma regarded the dripping pussy with delight.

"It's supposed to hurt. You've been a dirty slut, Daphne. Look at the cunt, it's still begging to be fucked."

Velma slapped the pussy with her hand, making Daphne yelp, and then pulled slightly on the bar, stretching out the nipples further. Daphne screamed.

"That's right, let it out. It's just us here. Although I bet you wish Scooby was here. Is that what you need, a big fat dog cock inside you." She thrust her fingers roughly into that sweet cunt. Two, then three then four...

"Fuck, I bet I could put my whole fist in there. But I'd rather fuck you. Got something special for that dirty dog-loving cunt." 

Velma quickly put on the strap-on with the special attachment, a realistic but oversized dog cock, complete with a knot at the end. She'd planned to have Daphne chock on it first, but she couldn't wait any longer. Instead she pushed Daphne's legs up further and lined herself up.

"Beg for it, Daphne. Beg for it like the bitch you are."

"Velma, please...don't do this," Daphne sobbed.

"Beg!" snapped Velma.

"Please..." Daphne's voice wavered.

"Please what? Say it. Tell me exactly what you need."

Daphne's voice wavered. "Please fuck me. Please, please, fuck me with your giant dog cock. I'm such a dirty slut..oh!"

Velma rewarded her by shoving the dog dildo in deep, and rocking the bar to pull at Daphne's nipples. Then she activated the vibrating setting.

"Oh! Oh! OH!" shouted Daphne, and Velma fucked her in earnest, feeling her own orgasm build. She rubbed Daphne's clit, urging her on.

"Velma, oh god it's too big, oh oh oh!" Daphne was sweating and squirming on the big dildo as Velma slammed it all the way home, the knot at the base stretching her friend wide.

"Ahhh!" screamed Daphne, and Velma came as the same time, groaning. Oh god, she came so fucking hard.

After they were both done, Daphne just lay limply as Velma unfastened her and cleaned her up. The redhead whimpered when the clamps were removed, and shuddered as Velma gently licked at the abused nipples, soothing them. At Velma's gentle shove, she moved over, allowing Velma onto the bed. Velma turned off the bedside light, and pulled the covers over them both, cuddling Daphne close.

At first the other girl was stiff in her arms, but as Velma whispered what a good girl she was, and how well she had done, she relaxed, hiding her face against Velma, who gently stroked her hair. 

It looks like Velma had given her friend exactly what she needed for now. At least until they could find a chance to have Scooby fuck her properly again.

Velma was looking forward to helping with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up adding to Chapter 1 instead of making a new chapter. I'm too much in a hurry to get on to Scooby and Shaggy joining in again!


End file.
